


Prismaptero

by Rag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Porn, Relationship(s), Succubi & Incubi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean had the weirdest dream last night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prismaptero

**Author's Note:**

> based on brainstorms w bae (dan), who has the best ideas :)

Jean was stretched transparent. Between multiple 20-page reports due Next Friday By 5 PM No Exceptions, the looming threat of an econ exam he wasn't exactly ready for, extra shifts at Sushitastic- because _of course_ Bert had to quit without notice, the dick- babysitting Hanji's kids while they were at a conference- he'd said he would, any time they needed- he couldn't just back out at the last minute- he didn't know if they had a backup, and knowing them, probably not- and the kids were great, and he was getting paid- Jean felt like his mind was going to implode in a dazzling mess.

_Just three more days, then Hanji comes back. Five more til they replace Bert. Two weeks before finals are done with. Then I can breathe._

He finally switched his light off and forced himself to hit the pillow at 3:28 AM. There was too much more studying to be done, but his thoughts were numb. He got between his sheets, closed his eyes, and sighed. Tomorrow would suck, yeah, but tonight, for now, he didn't have to worry. He was out in minutes.

-

“Hey.”

Jean ripped through Main St on rollerblades. Sparks flew from the pavement under him. He was speeding, must have been going 70, but he wasn't scared. It felt natural.

“ _Hey._ You.”

He looked up into the purple skyline. Trees and buildings melded together like soft gray rabbit fur. Someone was talking to him, but he couldn't see them. Him, probably, he sounded like a dude.

“Where are you?”

“Stop rollerskating.” Whoever it was sounded around Jean's age. Jean stopped the skates, and a guy appeared, leaning against a wooden crossfence on the side of the street. He had gorgeous eyes, like sunbeams. He smiled and Jean trusted him. “Finally. Are you with it, or...?”

“Skies should be purple,” Jean responded.

The kid stared at him blankly. He was next to Jean in a flash, running a fingertip down his forehead like a drop of summer rain. He whispered a few words in a language Jean didn't know, but somehow, he could tell it was ancient, around long before humans took their first upright step.

Jean's world sharpened. He blinked several times and stepped back from the guy, who was way too close inside of Jean's personal bubble.

“What did you just do? Why did you touch me?”

Jean was starting to realize how bizarre his surroundings were. Why was he wearing rollerblades? Where were the cars? Where even was he? It looked like some impossible combination of city and country, but everything was unnaturally still, like a photograph.

The guy laughed, and Jean saw a forked tongue poking out from inside his mouth. He looked like someone his age, except for his bluish skin and flat black hooves where feet should have been. How had Jean missed _that_? 

"You were subconscious. Can't fuck you when all you think about is the smell of your high school, or whatever.”

“Fuck me?” Jean realized that yeah, this place did smell like his high school. But more pressingly, _what_?

"Fuck!" His smile dropped and he waved his hand. “No! Forget I said that!”

A black hawk circled overhead, then dove into the grass like it was a puddle of water.

“I'm dreaming,” Jean realized.

“Yeah? Kind of.”

He looked back at the dude, who was cleaning out his fingernails, his foot (hoof?) tapping against the pavement erratically.

“Wha-” Jean stopped when he saw something flicker behind the guy.

A tail. He had a tail. And a forked tongue and hooves and-

“You're a demon.”

The guy's movements accelerated and he looked at Jean helplessly. “I, uh.”

He was. The more Jean looked, the more he couldn't understand why he didn't notice before. His pointed ears, flickering tail, forked tongue, big bright eyes that shone like a glistening lake. Like a demon, yeah.

Something told Jean to trust him, and it threatened to overtake his reason.

The demon took a breath, and closed his eyes like he was concentrating.

Jean expected him to give some wise, ancient speech. Instead, his words came out so jumbled Jean could barely make sense of them.

“Demon is a word that your people use to talk to us, but we harbor no ill mall or- or- no, not mall- will, ill will-” he stopped. “Fuck.” He looked at Jean, who was trying not to laugh. “Oh, shut up, you wouldn't be able to remember it either, asshole, I have to translate to English this shit that was written like four millennia ago and-” Jean's eyebrows shot up at that, but he didn't have a chance to ask. “I'm not gonna hurt you, basically.”

Jean bit his lip. He was dreaming, fine. He'd go along with this. “Do you have a name?”

The guy blinked, clearly taken aback. “...Eren.” The effort with which he was holding back some _what's it to you?_ was clear in the wobble of his emerald lips.

“Well, what do you want, Eren?”

Eren's posture shifted and suddenly all Jean could think about was that he hadn't been laid in weeks. Eren took a few steps until he was beside him. “Wanna fuck you, Jean.”

Jean started. Holy _shit_ , he wanted that, too. He could feel his body heat, scorching, and gasped when Eren's hand wound down his pink and yellow zigzag shirt. God, what a dumb shirt, why was he wearing this?

“Say the word, baby.”

Jean opened his mouth to say it, then saw it again. A tail.

“Wait.”

Eren paused.

“You're a demon.”

“You could say that. But I'd never hurt you, Jean,” he whispered in Jean's ear. His lips tickled his lobe, warm and hot, teasing.

Jean wanted some more of that... later. He had more important issues to address. Eren was a demon. Eren knew things.

“Is there a God?”

All the sexuality drained from Eren's posture.

“What?”

“Is there a God?” he repeated. This was the closest he'd probably ever get to finding out, he couldn't just let it go to get fucked. As appealing as Eren made it, with that voice and that weird, cute tongue-

_No! Answers for life's eternal mysteries first!_

Eren stared at him incredulously. “How the fuck would I know?”

“You're a demon.”

Eren grimaced, and Jean noticed remarkably sharp teeth in his mouth. “What? So?”

“So, you're working for the devil, right?”

“The what?”

“What's your boss' name?”

“Levi?” Eren stared at him blankly. “Why?”

“Yeah, but who's he work for?” Jean was getting to the bottom of this. “Satan, right?”

Eren shook his head. “Is that the human deity of evil? I failed human religions.”

Jean groaned. “You can't tell me, right? But you know. Uh, if there's a God, you can just, uh- hold up one finger-”

Eren groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Fuck! We were so close! Fuck! Don't you want to have sex?”

“You just want to keep me dreaming and confused so you can suck my soul out, don't you?”

“I brought you out of your subconscious fugue state, dickhead.”

“Oh.” Jean didn't have a response for that.

A thin cigar appeared between Eren's fingers, already lit. He took a deep drag of the sweetest smoke Jean ever smelled. “I don't know why you think I know this shit. Are we associated with religion for you? Fuck, Levi's gonna kill me.”

“Uh. Yeah. You are.”

Eren saw Jean looking at the joint in his hand. He held it out for him.

“What is it?” Jean asked, right before he took a hit.

The color peach filled his body. Eren said something he couldn't understand. He handed it back to him and repeated the words back. Something between a squirrel's call and an ocean wave.

“Yeah, it's not the best, but it's pretty good, right? Can't afford the good stuff yet, still training, you know?”

Jean didn't, but he supposed it didn't matter.

“You're training?”

“Yeah, you're my first, actually. First outside of simulations.” He took a tight puff from the blunt and grit his teeth. “And I fucked it up.”

“I mean, I wouldn't go that far-”

Eren's eyes lit up. “You still wanna?”

“Well- y- but, what about hell?"

Eren looked at him blankly. "Stop using ten-point vocab, English is my third language."

"Really? What's your second?" He'd ask about the hell thing in a minute.

"Italian."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Eren passed him the cigar again.

"Wait- but hell? Where you live?"

"What about it?"

"What's it like?" Jean thought back to what little he knew about hell from movies and his more religious friends. Pitchforks, fire, bats.

"Uh. It's an apartment in Shingansina. There's this couple who's giving me a place to stay until..." he trailed off, and Jean got the feeling he was touching on something too personal. "Anyways, they teach other  _yullanshu_ too, but-"

"What do they teach?"

Eren groaned. "Do you really,  _really_ just wanna talk about this weird stuff all night instead of have sex? Really?"

That brought up another question.

"Wait, why aren't you going at it already? Isn't that your thing? You're a demon.”

Eren deflated even more, and Jean felt kinda shitty. But fuck, he had questions, and-

“I failed human religions, remember? I don't know what "demon" means for you. But we don't fuck people without consent, dude. We're not evil.”

“You- But you're a demon.”

Eren looked at him flatly. “What, do demons have to be evil?”

Jean didn't know how to answer that. Because, yes. But Eren wasn't. He could feel that with clear, ringing certainty.

“One of us must have the word wrong," he decided. “I don't think you're a demon.”

“If you say so," Eren said. "Levi was talking about something, I knew I should have paid more attention- but fuck, you haven't heard him, his voice is like a brook in pink spring, you can't-” Jean must have looked confused, because Eren shook his head. “It's a saying. Anyways. We just make people come. We live in a state you can't understand. But we make you come. Some people in your world really hated that. There were religions that hated orgasms or something? Does this ring any bells for you?” Jean nodded. “Okay. Good. So, they hurt the people we fucked, so we left them the fuck alone until you guys stopped being assholes about it.”

Jean nodded and Eren passed him the cigar again. A rainbow, this time, and a waterfall of birdsong. What he said made sense.

“So, do I have a time limit before I wake up?”

Eren perked up at that. “No! No, I can stop time for as long as you want!” He looked like a dog with a treat on his nose even before Jean noticed his tail wagging behind him. He bit his tongue to keep himself from laughing, because sex. “Why? Are you ready? Do you wanna? My boss said you're stressed, you know nothing fixes that like a good fuck. So? Yeah? You wanna?”

Yeah, he did.

“Yeah, let's-”

Eren's giddy smile shifted into something a little dirtier, and Jean's world spun around him. The landscape melted into a huge, softly lit hotel room.

“Ooh, this is your fantasy? Cool.” Eren hopped on the giant bed and he ran his fingers through sheets that looked sinfully soft. His head snapped back up, and he stared at Jean expectantly. “Who am I?”

Jean was feeling disoriented. He figured that's why Eren's question didn't make sense. He played the words back in his head a few times, then gave up.

“Eren? Right?”

Eren cursed and mumbled something, then he was beside him before he could say another word, and all of Jean's vertigo vanished into the overwhelming heat of Eren's hand on his waist, his voice in his ear.

“And now?”

Just two little words, but they dripped lust. Jean's head clouded over too much understand the question, let alone answer to answer. All he could do was look into Eren's bright eyes and try to breathe.

Eren grinned, his eyelids drooping a little as his forked tongue ran over his lips. He took Jean's chin in his hand, tilting his head up, and kissed him. His lips felt like fire seeping into Jean's body, soaking him. Jean moaned and his vision went dark when Eren's tongue flicked against his. Clever hands roamed down his sides and sparks drizzled through his core. He felt Eren smile and had to gasp, he didn't have enough air-

“Eren, god-”

Through the lust haze, Jean felt Eren go rigid, heard an undignified little squeak from his throat.

“Hnn?”

“I'm- What'd you say?”

“Eren? What's wrong?” He was getting his thoughts back, enough to see the shock on Eren's face and the bright blue flush blooming up his face and neck.

“I'm Eren to you?” he squeaked.

“Yeah?”

The flush in his cheeks got darker.

“What?”

Eren shook his head and started saying the words again, the weird words he'd said before by the bed. Some kind of chant. Jean knew better than to try to understand it. He seemed to be saying it much more precisely, slowly. He stamped his foot at the end.

“There. Now?”

Jean blinked.

“Someone else, right?” Eren asked, looking... adorable, Jean would admit it. He was adorable.

“What are you doing, dude?”

Eren buried his burning, blushing face in his hands, and his tail coiled around his hip. “You're supposed to see the person you want the most!” he mumbled, so quickly Jean could barely understand him. “Not me! Agh! I'm not even a person!”

“What? The-” Jean stopped and felt a flush start to rise on his face. “Yeah? Well, so what? Maybe- Maybe I like you. Am I not allowed to like you? Is that-”

“Well you're not supposed to! You're supposed to forget me as soon as you get here! And I turn into a movie star or your ex or-”

Jean took Eren's hands in his and gently lifted them from his face.

“But you didn't.”

Eren's blue-flushed face seemed to shine, and radiated heat. His eyes took on a glowing golden hue. Jean would ask him about it later, but somehow he knew it was emotion. Hope, apprehension, maybe. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Eren's.

It was less foggy this time. Jean could hear Eren's little gasp, and take in the feeling of his lips without the knee-wobbling waves of desire. And he found he liked that every bit as much, maybe more.

Jean cupped Eren's cheek with his palm- so hot, it should have burned- and his other hand wrapped around his hip, bringing him closer. Eren groaned.

“Oh fuck- I should be doing this to you, what-”

Jean kissed the side of Eren's neck, and Eren's words died into a weak moan that made Jean's stomach flop. When he kissed him again, Eren welcomed it eagerly, making soft little noises every time their tongues met. The forked thing didn't make as much of a difference as Jean had thought it would.

His tail on the other hand, was hard to ignore as it curled around Jean's waist, pulling them together. Jean moaned- he hadn't realized how wet he was until he shifted, and then he was pressed right up against Eren, hot and warm- and he felt Eren's lips curl into a huge smile.

“Oh, Jean-” Jean shook. He was doing it again, making his knees tremble, using his demon magic or whatever, and _fuck_ his tail, Jean hadn't realized how firm it was until he felt it rubbing up against his skin, slowly down the front of his pants, “-you're just-” Eren gasped, “you want me to feel it?”

Jean nodded. He did, he wanted to make Eren come, make him shake and scream-

“I do, Jean. I give you ju- just what y- y-” Eren's voice pitched up the closer he got to Jean's mound, almost in tandem with how Jean's thoughts frazzled in anticipation, _touch me god please touch-_ “ _Fuck!_ You're m-making it feel so fucking good, Jean- Jean, Jean- Gonna make you-”

Jean's fingers tightened against Eren's shoulders and his vision blackened when the tip- somehow wet, slick, firm, warm- pressed against him _just_ right. His knees buckled but he fell back on the bed,soft and silken, and Eren fell with him. Shaking, his eyes hazy and unfocused. Jean pulled him down for another kiss, all teeth and tongues and breath. He barely had to move, grind his hips up into the thing, before Eren's tail started moving on its own in firm, wet little circles that wiped everything else from his mind. It couldn't have been seconds before it was too much to contain, and Jean's thoughts blanked with bliss. He felt Eren's nails dig into his shoulder but the pain just brought him higher.

He didn't know how long it was before he started drifting back down, gently, with a face-splitting grin on his face. He took a breath to talk to Eren and realized Eren was shuddering on top of him. His tail kept grinding into him, but it didn't hurt, he wasn't over-sensitive like he would be awake. And Eren...

His body was tight, rigid, and his face wound tight with pleasure. He kept twitching and letting out these gorgeous little sounds, shocked gasps and moans for long moments until he relaxed, and Jean was fixated on every second.

Eren kissed him when he came down, slow and luxurious. Natural. Like the feeling of his bare skin pressed all up against him- Jean wondered for a second when they'd gotten naked, then let it go. This was a dream, ish.

It felt like hours before Eren finally pulled away, looking at Jean tenderly with sex-flushed cheeks. Then his mouth split into a grin. He buried his face in the crook of Jean's neck, but Jean could still feel him giggling.

“What?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“That wasn't supposed to happen.”

“What wasn't?”

“It's not supposed to be _that_ good.'”

Jean ran his fingers through Eren's hair, and his giggles turned into a quiet purr.

“Why not?”

“Dunno. You're not 'posed to remember me, not 'posed to see me, and I'm not 'posed to come until you're done.” Eren ran his hand down Jean's chest, his voice flowing like a lazy creek. “When you don't have to shift, it's really intense. And on toppa that, you were like, 'Oh man, my greatest desire is to make Eren come his brains out,' weren't you?”

Jean grinned. “Maybe.”

Eren looked back up at him, that golden haze swimming in his glittering eyes. He gave Jean a chaste kiss, then nuzzled back into his shoulder. Moments passed before Jean spoke. He'd blame it on the lazy post-coital buzz later, but he didn't have a care in his mind when he asked,

“So, you really don't know if there's a God?”

Eren sighed and mustered up a bored, half-hearted glare.

“I mean,you have magic pow-”

Eren's eyes glinted and he grinned. “Like shapeshifting, yeah! You wanna see what else my tail can do?”

The firm skin between Jean's legs morphed into something like a silken mass or writhing tongues, and Jean found he didn't care if Eren was changing the subject. They had all night to talk- but fuck, maybe they could, just, leave the heavier stuff for later...

-

Jean woke up well before his alarm feeling bizarrely refreshed for six hours of sleep. And his underwear were _soaked_.

 _It felt so real,_ he thought, stepping into the shower. He'd never felt that about a dream before. As if he'd really made a psychic connection with a friendly sex demon named Eren. Who'd promised him that he'd see him again as soon as he could- tomorrow night, he'd sneak out of uni if he had to.

He turned the lukewarm water to cold. He wasn't thinking straight. He'd been awake for 15 minutes now, was he really still wondering if the dream about his new demon boyfriend promising to ditch class to mess around was actually real? Ridiculous. He was being ridiculous.

 _Probably from lack of sleep,_ he thought. _Yeah. That's definitely it._

He'd have to just get to hit the pillow as soon as he could that night, to clear all these silly thoughts from his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~sings the 'filling my own gross kinkmeme prompt' song


End file.
